Esperando la Navidad
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Serie de seis viñetas navideñas o seis por lo menos, sin conexión entre si. Seis parejas parejas Hetalianas que esperan la navidad, un poco romantico y esas cosas pegostiosas crackpairing. 1.NorIce 2.DenSu 3.ArgUru 4.AmeCan 5.Germancest 6.FrUK Feliz Navidad y muchas gracias por leer ;D
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: NorIce  
Warning: shonen ai, incesto, uso de hombre humanos, posible y creo que bastante OOC  
Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya  
Note: –Icelandia: Emil –Noruega: Lukas

* * *

_**A propósito**_

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Emil se estaba preparando para partir hacia la casa de su hermano, para que luego los dos juntos fueran a la casa de Dinamarca. Como era la obligada costumbre de los nórdicos, impuesta hace ya varios años por el propio danés.

El último vuelo a Oslo saldría dentro de dos horas. En el momento que Emil se dirigía a la entrada de su casa, para ir al aeropuerto, alguien llamó a la puerta así que el islandés aceleró su paso y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver quien estaba frente a él.

‒Norge ¿Qué haces aquí?‒ Preguntó impresionado por aquella visita.

‒Vengo a pasar la navidad con mi hermanito‒ Dijo cariñosamente, aunque su semblante estuviera serio.

Emil se hizo a un lado y Lukas ingresó a la casa de Islandia. Noruega se quitó el grueso abrigo, la bufanda y sus guantes, la diferencia de temperaturas con el exterior era notable, el calor golpeó sus mejillas.

‒Pero no iríamos a la casa de Dinamarca esta noche‒ El frailecillo de Emil revoloteaba alrededor de ambos mientras caminaban hacia la sala. Donde rápidamente el islandés fue a prender la leña del fogón.

‒Le dije a Dinamarca que estabas enfermo y que vendría a cuidarte‒ Le respondió el noruego mientras lo ayudaba a encender la leña.

‒¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

Los dos se sentaron frente a las abrumadoras y danzantes llamas y con más razón el noruego, su cuerpo estaba helado. Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada.

‒No me gusta que solo me llames Norge‒ Retomó la conversación cambiando de tema y casi en tono de protesta.

‒¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ‒ Preguntó el islandés, pero el silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos, pero esta vez el silencio decía mucho mas que el mejor discurso jamás escrito. Lukas levantó una ceja como queriendo enfatizar y hacer obvias todas esas palabras implícitas, que Emil había entendido a la perfección.

‒Ya estamos grandes para esto Norge.

‒Pero es lo que somos, y creo que este lazo es para siempre no importa la edad que tengamos‒Lukas se había acercado a Emil hasta quedar frente a él.

‒A veces quisiera que no lo seamos‒ Emil lo miró fijo los ojos.

‒Podría decir que eso sonó muy cruel pero algunas veces yo también pienso lo mismo‒ Le sostuvo la mirada mientras sonreía de lado y se acercaba aún más a Emil. Los dos chicos sentían lo mismo.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta estaba totalmente oscuro afuera, el viento azotaba con fuerza los árboles y estrellaba los copos de nieve contra las ventanas de la casa de Islandia.

Mr Puffin había ingresado de nuevo a la sala donde se encontraban los dos nórdicos, pero estaba vez el avecilla hacía unos ásperos graznidos que rápidamente Emil entendió que se debían a que el pobre animal tenía hambre, así que rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina siendo seguido por el frailecillo que volaba a un costado de su dueño y varios pasos atrás por su hermano.

Islandia le dio de comer a Mr Puffin. Luego entre él y Lukas prepararon una pequeña cena navideña. Los dos hermanos estuvieron toda la noche esperando a que el reloj de péndulo en la sala de Islandia tocara las doce campanadas, al calor del hogar.

El reloj comenzó a tocar las campanadas que marcaban las doce de la noche, Noruega sacudió levemente a su hermano que se había quedado dormido, ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

‒Despierta…‒ Le dijo al oído suavemente mientras sonreía. Islandia estaba intentando abrir los ojos ‒¡Feliz Navidad!‒ El noruego abrazó y besó intencionalmente la comisura del labio de su hermano, sin separarse de él.

‒…‒ Islandia por unos segundos quedó como congelado mirando los ojos de su hermano ‒¡Feliz Navidad! y…‒ No se animaba a decir lo que realidad sentía en ese momento aunque esa fugaz mirada que volvieron a compartir le dio la confianza para confesarlo y a noruega las respuestas a sus dudas ‒Ég elska þig…‒ Terminó su confesión en el oído de su hermano, que al escuchar esa palabra sonrió demostrando la felicidad e inocencia más genuinas. El noruego agradeció aquellas palabras besando y abrazando a Emil, lo cual el islandés no previó y ambos nórdicos cayeron sobre la alfombra de la sala.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y perdón por que esta historia tenga un argumento tan pobre… me es muy dificl manejar a estos dos…

Bueno esta serie de 6 viñetas era un gustito que quería darme son en su mayoría mis OTPs además de que eran una forma de canalizar toda la angustia y depresión que tengo adentro y bueno era como hacer algo productivo LoL

Felices fiestas por adelantado!


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: SuDenSu  
Warning: shonen ai, uso de nombres humanos, probablemente OOC  
Disclaimer: Hetalia y los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya  
Note: –Islandia: Emil ─Noruega: Lukas –Dinamarca: Magnus

* * *

_**Perdóname**_

Hacía meses que no se hablaban, Dinamarca se había cansado de intentarlo en esa relación o eso fue lo último que le dijo al sueco. Berwald no se alarmó mucho ya que Magnus ya lo había amenazado con ese tipo de cosas varias veces, pero el enojo nunca le duró más de dos semanas.

Magnus se había tomado muy en serio todo lo que le había dicho a Suecia y desde ese día nunca más le volvió a dirigir la palabra. Suecia y Dinamarca parecían que estaban mejor sin el otro, en especial Suecia que nunca dejaba entrever ningún sentimiento delante de otro país. A Magnus la tristeza y la separación se le notaban con más facilidad a través de aquella máscara de felicidad. Sus hermanos notaban eso, en especial Finlandia.

Tino no quería que sus hermanos pasaran un pésima navidad, además la navidad hay que pasarlo en familia. Por eso Finlandia les propuso a Noruega y a Islandia preparar una celebración de la noche buena para reconciliarlos. Aunque Lukas disfrutaba la etapa depresiva del danés colaboró, porque a pesar de que Magnus ahora estaba más tranquilo el noruego no soportaba que lo tuviera como su psicólogo, y lo llamara a cualquier hora del día para contarle que se sentía muy mal una y otra vez.

Tino invitó a todos los nórdicos a su casa la noche del 24 de diciembre, y se encargaron especialmente de convencer, a base de mentiras piadosas, a Magnus y Berwald para que concurrieran ese día. Ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro iría, sino no cabría esperarse la negativa de ambos.

Esa noche a la casa de Tino, Emil había acompañado Berwald hasta la casa de su ex-ex-pareja, y Lukas había arrastrado a Dinamarca hasta la casa del finés. En el momento en que Magnus puso un pie en la casa de Finlandia la sonrisa se le borró totalmente de la cara al ver allí a Suecia hablando, o eso era lo que parecía, con Islandia y Finlandia.

─Dijiste que Suecia no estaría aquí─ Le reclamó a Noruega en la entrada de la sala.

─Bueno… Te mentí─ Contestó airoso y en voz baja.

─Me voy─ Trató de que su voz resonara en toda la habitación para que le prestaran atención.

─No tú no te vas─ Lukas lo tomó de con fuerza de la mano y lo obligó a quedarse ─Es más vamos a ir a hablar con ellos─ Noruega arrastro a Dinamarca hasta donde se encontraban los demás nórdicos.

─Que… bien que… quedó la casa─ Comentó el sueco a Tino en el momento en que el danés y el noruego ingresaban a la conversación.

─Si, no es verdad. Islandia y Noruega me ayudaran a decorar todo─ Dijo muy alegre el finés ─Terminamos justo a tiempo.

La conversación siguió un par de minutos más en los cuales Dinamarca no abrió su boca en ninguna ocasión, lo cual era muy preocupante, es más al danés se lo notaba bastante dolido e incómodo, como si fuera tortuoso tener que soportar ver a Berwald en aquella fiesta.

─Debo ir a la cocina a terminar un par de cosas antes de la cena─ Se excusó y delicadamente le guiñó un ojo a Lukas.

─Nosotros también vamos a ayudar a Finlandia a terminar la cena─ Noruega tomó a Islandia del brazo y se lo llevó a la cocina─ No es así hermanito─ El islandés ni tiempo tuvo de responder que fue rápidamente arrastrado del salón.

─Esperen voy con ustedes─ Dinamarca intentó huir de lo que tenía que enfrentar.

─Quédate ahí, somos muchos en la cocina no hay suficiente lugar─ Noruega le ordenó a Dinamarca y se fue con su hermano a la cocina.

Magnus bufó cansinamente y se dirigió al sofá que estaba en la sala, dejando caer su peso sobre él. Suecia observó todo desde su lugar y luego de unos segundos fue lentamente hasta el sofá y se sentó para quedar del lado opuesto a Dinamarca.

Dinamarca respiró profundo para tomar ese coraje que había perdido meses atrás ─Eehm… Suecia escucha─ Magnus se giró hacía Berwald y buscó su mirada.

─No espera yo quiero hablar…─ El sueco se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que había pasado entre los dos.

─En este tiempo entendí que no puedo obligarte a cambiar…─ Dinamarca interrumpió a Suecia y siguió hablando ─Que te tengo que querer así como eres, como lo hice siempre, o sino dejar de hacerlo…─ Suspiró nunca pensó que podía llegar a decir todas esas palabras, el danés nunca se consideró tan sentimental ─Y nunca podría dejar de quererte… Perdóname.

─No tengo que perdonarte nada─ Suecia se acortó las distancias entre los dos ─Tú tienes razón y yo no puedo no sentirme orgulloso de lo que siento, quiero cambiar y quiero hacerlo por ti─ El danés lo abrazó con fuerza.

Islandia estaba en la entrada de la sala observándolos ─La cena ya está servida─ Dijo Emil en voz alta interrumpiendo el momento, Magnus al escuchar la voz del chico se separó rápidamente.

─Está bien Is, ya vam─ Dinamarca contestó un poco nervioso, y no pudo terminar su oración porque Suecia lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó. Islandia sonrió de lado y se fue caminado por el pasillo.

─Ya se reconsiliaron─ Dijo en voz alta para que Tino y Lukas lo escucharan, mientras caminaba por el pasillo que lo dirigía al comedor.

Tino al escuchar eso se puso muy contento ya que sería otra navidad que pasaban juntos y felices como lo era en el pasado.

* * *

Gracias por leer se les agradece mucho que se tomen el trabajo de leer estas historias donde el argumento creo que ni existe… y siento que el nombre Magnus no me gusta mucho creo que me voy a quedar con el de siempre Mikkel aunque estaba entre estos dos nombres siento que Magnus no encaja con Dinamarca

Bueno gracias otra vez por leer y felices fiestas

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Hetalia, Latinhetalia  
Pairing: ArgUru, ArgentinaxUruguay.  
Characters: Argentina, Uruguay, Brasil.  
Warning: yaoi, incesto, uso de nombres humanos.  
Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya.  
Notes: -Brasil: Luciano -Argentina:Martín -Uruguay: Sebastián

* * *

_**Muérdago**_

No quería ir a la casa Luciano por qué lo tenían que obligar, el argentino se quejaba internamente mientras se acomodaba en su silla en el aeropuerto de Uruguay. Martín tomó su celular y rápido buscó en su agenda de números frecuentes.

─¿Dónde estás?─ Preguntó un poco histérico.

─Hola ¿no? En mi casa donde más─ Contestó despreocupado ─¿Vos dónde estás, que estás tan histérico?

─Donde voy a estar, en el aeropuerto. Me dijiste que nos íbamos a encontrar acá─ Mientras hablaba con Sebastián daba vueltas por el free shop y miraba las cosas que vendían.

─Faltan cuatro horas para que salga el vuelo, que haces en el aeropuerto─ Sebastián intentó sonar calmado pero sentía como la rabia le comenzaba a subir. Martín nunca le hacía caso.

─Es que no tenía nada que hacer en mi casa y pensé: Sebas seguro ya está esperándome. Por eso vine…─ Dijo un poco triste el argentino ─ Entonces como tú no estás aquí, yo podría ir para tu casa─ Le sugirió seductoramente al uruguayo.

─No, no está bien yo voy para el aeropuerto─ Suspiró con resignación, Argentina necesitaba a alguien con quien descargar su enojo y con quien divertirse, y Uruguay sabía que ese era su papel.

Uruguay se tomó su tiempo, porque sabía que su hermano no pararía de quejarse sobre la causa del viaje. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto tampoco se preocupó mucho en buscarlo, pero su hermano lo encontró con facilidad.

─Te extrañé. Dando vueltas por el free shop, aburrido, sin nada que hacer─ Se quejó mientras lo abrazaba ─Pero, mira lo que compré─ Argentina le empezó a mostrar todo lo que había comprado mientras lo esperaba.

─¿Qué vamos hacer tenemos que esperar como tres horas acá…?─ Se quejó Sebastián.

─Bueno si quieres podemos ir a un baño y ya sabes─ Sonrió de lado el argentino.

─Ni se te ocurra, además hay cámaras de seguridad por todos lados─ Advirtió el uruguayo.

─¿Qué, en el baño también? Esperá no te negaste…─Alzó una ceja mirándolo sensualmente.

─No, no, ni se te ocurra─ Uruguay fue arrastrado por Martín.

Los dos entraron al baño y Argentina llevó a Uruguay al último cubículo y Martín lo tuvo encerrado por un rato tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

─Sos de lo peor─ Se quejó Sebastián mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

─Nunca escuché que te quejaras y no creo haber entendido mal lo que me dijiste al oído─ Miraba su reloj mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba como su hermano se iba poniendo cada vez más colorado ─Bueno todavía falta mucho que hacemos.

─Creo que es obvio, hay que ir a esperar para poder subir al avión─ Uruguay comenzó a caminar y Martín lo seguía atrás quejándose.

─Que aburrido─ Se quejaba como muchos de los niños que había en aquella sala.

─No hubieras llegado como cuatro horas antes.

El viaje de los rioplatenses no duró más de una hora y a pesar de las fechas pudieron conseguir rápidamente un taxi. El viaje hasta la casa de Luciano había sido un poco largo, mucho tráfico. En la última conversación telefónica que Uruguay tuvo con Luciano, el brasileño se había ofrecido a pasarlos a buscar pero Sebastián se negó.

─¡Por qué tuvimos que venir hasta acá!─ Martín se seguía quejando antes de que llamaran a la puerta.

─Porque está muy ocupado con la organización del mundial, para que no tuviera que dejar nada─ Sebastián llamó a la puerta.

─Pero ese es su problema, no entiendo que tiene que ver con nosotros─ Se cruzó de brazos un poco enfadado y el uruguayo le no le prestó atención.

─Por favor hoy no hagas nada demasiado estúpido, una noche te pido, puede ser─ Uruguay se alineó la ropa.

─Ni que fueras a ver al papa.

─¿Celoso Martincito?

─De él por favor, ni a los talones me llega─ Pasó una mano por debajo de su pelo, lo revolvió un poco y por último le guiñó un ojo ─Tengo carisma, él no tiene nada─ Señalando a la puerta

─Hola Brasil─ Uruguay le bajó el brazo a Argentina.

Los dos hermanos entraron en la casa de Brasil que estaba mucho más fresca que el exterior. La casa tenía una vista increíble de la playa y una hermosa terraza que tenía la misma vista, allí fue donde cenaron, tranquilamente era pedir mucho porque Argentina estaba muy a la defensiva con Brasil. Cuando el viento de la playa comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte los tres latinoamericanos ingresaron a la sala de Brasil.

─Che, Brasil tenés una rama colgando de la puerta.

─Es un muérdago, Argentina─ Aclaró Sebastián mientras Brasil se reía.

─¡Aaah si! Vi al yanqui tonto con un sweater con esas ramitas, claro como ahora Luciano tiene plata se junta con Estados Unidos y de a poco le van pegando sus estúpidas costumbres─ Dijo un poco celoso por la economía del brasileño.

─No es solo una costumbre de Estados Unidos, además las leyendas dicen que si una persona sorprende a otra bajo un muérdago se tienen que besar y si es una pareja la que se besa bajo el muérdago la pareja es bendecida con el don de la fertilidad─ Luciano comentó sabiendo cómo reaccionaría el argentino, y no se equivocó el otro se sorprendió ante aquello y fue corriendo hacia el marco de la puerta y tomó el muérdago para empezar a perseguir a Uruguay.

─Gracias Brasil─ Trató de sonar lo más sarcástico posible mientras intentaba huir.

A pesar de que sus relación con Martín no fuera la mejor siempre se divertía con sus primos.

* * *

Gracias por leer como que me re contra pasé lo hice muy largo voy a intentar en el próximo capi escribir 100 o 150 palabras

Bueno si hay algo que no se entiende o que suena mal es que así hablamos en el Rio de la Plata xD

Felices fiestas por adelantado.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: AmeCan  
Warining: shonen ai, uso de nombre humanos, OOC  
Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya

* * *

**_Para siempre_**

Extrañaba a su hermano, vivían uno al lado del otro pero él estaba muy ocupado para pasar tiempo con Canadá o sino simplemente se olvidaba. Todas las noches se reprochaba todo el dolor que le causaba por su culpa, lo lastimaban, lo molestaban. Pero Estados Unidos se juró que esa noche lo iba a compensar.

Su hermano había llegado puntual, como el frío del invierno. Pasaron la noche recordando la infancia compartida y a sus padres.

─¿Matt, me prestas tu oso? ─ Le pidió con una sonrisa radiante, Matthew se lo entregó y Estados Unidos disfrazó a la mascota de su hermano de Santa Claus ─¿No se parece a Santa? ─Soltó una carcajada, mientras en sus brazos podía sentir como el animal luchaba para sacarse esa ropa y escaparse de los brazos del norteamericano.

─Eeh si, es muy gracioso─ Matthew sonrió, agachó su mirada.

─¿Estás bien? ─ Lo tomó del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos y luego le hizo una seña para que mirara hacia arriba ─Matt me harías el honor de enamorarte para siempre de mi.

Estados Unidos nunca creyó ver una sonrisa tan brillante en Canadá como la que vio ese día, mientras lo besaba por todos lados.

* * *

Bueno no sé, creo que esta historia va a ser lo más tierno que voy a escribir en mi vida. Gracias por leer de en serio es muy importante que se tomen un momento para leer estas pequeñas historias de navidad

Felices fiestas y se van a tomar no conduscan ;D

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: Germacest  
Warning: shonen ai, uso de nombres humanos, OOC y en gandes proporciones.  
Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personjes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya

* * *

**_Promesa_**

Luego de la unificación las cosas dejaron de ser como Gilbert las recordaba, y la soledad y el olvido se habían convertido en parte de su sombra. Por eso la primera víspera de navidad le hizo prometer a su hermano que nunca se separarían.

Adoraba la navidad no solo por los regalos sino porque para las fiestas su hermano intentaba desocuparse y pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con él.

Más de veinte años después y en una noche igual, Prusia recordó aquella promesa al igual que el miedo de que todos y en especial su hermano se olvidaran de él. El miedo lo paralizó, y oscureció su sonrisa. Alemania no tuvo que observarlo demasiado para darse cuenta.

─Bruder… ¿Qué te sucede?─ Ludwig no podía ver a su hermano sufrir y quedarse de brazos cruzados.

─Estuve pensando en todo lo que pasó desde que volví a casa…

─Ya veo─ Alemania lo abrazó con fuerza.

─West… Yo quisiera─ Gilbert habló contra el pecho de su hermano.

─Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, nunca lo olvides─ Ludwig besó la frente de su hermano.

─Nunca lo haré─ Gilbert besó sus labios, como hace veinte años atras.

* * *

Gracias por estar ahí leyendo me hace muy feliz y perdón porque las viñetas no sean tan geniales y en especial esta que me pareció un poco triste.

Espero que pasan unas fiestas increibles y que empiecen el año de la mejor manera

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: FrUK  
Warning: shonen ai, uso de nombre humanos, OOC  
Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya

* * *

**_Quiero _**

Se encontraban los dos en la casa de Inglaterra, en la cocina, preparando todo para la noche buena. Como no era de imaginarse los roles en aquella habitación era Francia a cargo de todo e Inglaterra ayudando, de muy mala gana al francés, lavando las cosas sucias y pasándole los ingredientes que necesitaba el país con la comida más sofisticada del mundo.

─Mon amour ¿Cuál va a ser mi regalo de navidad?─ Preguntó el francés muy sonriente, se moría de intriga y juraba por la torre Eiffel que se había portado bien todo el año ─Porque este año he sido más que un buen amante, fui un excelentísimo amante, ni una queja he recibido, y quiero saber cuál va a ser mi gratificación─ Sonrió con coquetería.

─Tu regalo…─ Pensó largo rato, y sonrió ─Claro, una mordaza para que dejes de hablar─ El inglés siguió lavando las ollas y los trastos sucios, en el fregadero.

─¡Anglaterre! Eso no solo es de tacaño sino que también es cruel─ Francia estaba llorando amargamente porque había empezado a cortar un par de cebollas.

─¡Qué haces, si la receta no lleva cebolla! ─ Se quejó Arthur mientras lo salpicaba a Francis con el agua del lavadero.

─Ya lo sé─ Contestó un poco enojado corriendo las cebollas a un costado y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón ─Bueno, como no me compraste nada, sólo quiero que me regales esto─ Francia tomó su celular y a los segundos comenzó a sonar una canción navideña.

─No lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces con eso en tu celular?

─Quiero que me bese debajo de un muérdago─ El francés tomó unas ramitas que había sobre la mesada de mármol y la colocó sobre ellos dos, mientras Inglaterra sonreía un tanto nervioso, incómodo y tratando de alejar con su codo a Francis ─Quiero que me abraces fuerte─ Sacó las manos de Arthur empapadas en agua y detergente del fregadero y se abrazó con sus brazos y estuvieron en esa posición hasta que terminó la canción, a pesar de que Inglaterra quería irse en ese mismo instante de la cocina.

─Bueno si querías un abrazo para navidad, entonces ya puedo ir a devolver tu regalo─ El inglés se secó las manos y se fue de la cocina sonriendo con malicia.

─¡QUÉ! ─ El grito de Francia se escuchó por toda la casa ─Yo quiero mi regalo─ Salió corriendo para perseguir al inglés.

─Bueno está bien, como voy a ir a devolverlo dejaré que lo veas─ Cerró el cajón donde se encontraba y se lo entregó al francés.

Era un sobre blanco con un moño rojo que lo rodeaba en su totalidad. Francis lo tomó y lo con cuidado le sacó el moño y abrió aquel que iba a ser su futuro regalo y vio que dentro había dos pasajes y si no había leído mal decía que era un crucero por el caribe.

─Como sé que tu od─ Francis lo interrumpió.

─Por favor no devuelvas los pasajes, estos es genial─ Rogó el francés y a punto de ponerse de rodillas.

─Claro que no lo voy hacer… Feliz Navidad, adelantada─ Inglaterra se dejó abrazar y besar.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar y agregar a favoritos muchas gracias en serio porque las historias no fueron tan geniales como esperaba y perdon por el título apestoso de esta ultima viñeta... Ah y la canción es All I want for Christmas is you la version de Maria Carey que es bien cursi es más linda la version de My Chemical Romance... xD

Felices fiestas!

Ja ne!


End file.
